


Soon,

by pajibach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Sleepy Cuddles, if there are any cherenmark stans out there know that I Love You, loving rare pair hours: bass boosted, mark inwardly crying bc of how cute his boys are, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajibach/pseuds/pajibach
Summary: Mark’s eyes shoot up to the door, catching on the figure leaning against the frame. Renjun’s dirty blonde hair is a mess; the back sticking up in several directions and bangs covering his eyes. He has one of Mark’s oversized hoodies on and it completely swamps his tiny frame.Mark can’t stop himself from cooing. He’s kind of overwhelmed by how soft his boyfriend looks in that moment.





	Soon,

**Author's Note:**

> me, furiously googling: how to write emotions bc i'm emotionally constipated and can't go two words without craving Death

Getting jostled awake by a small body landing on him was not what Mark had hoped his day would start out as. He pries one eye partially open trying to see his attacker, only to be met with a flurry of bright green hair. The younger boy wiggles about, accidentally jabbing Mark in the process of getting comfortable.

“Lele-.“ he lets out a quiet sigh, already resigned to the other on top of him. “What are you doing up already?”

“I wanted to cuddle with you,” Chenle giggles, nosing at the bare expanse of Mark’s neck.

The sun filters in through the window, highlighting the boy’s soft face and rosy cheeks. The stars in his eyes dance with mischief and his smile is brilliantly blinding. Mark can’t find it within him to stay mad.

“But baby it’s so early.” He lets a hint of a whine seep through his voice in hopes of the other understanding his need for sleep. But alas, it goes unnoticed. If anything, it makes Chenle smile more.

“Exactly! We now have lots of time together before our schedules start.”

Grumbling, Mark wraps his arms around him.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

They lay like that for awhile, just enjoying each other’s quiet company. A bit of time passes before Chenle starts squirming, seemingly restless.

“You ok?” Mark questions.

Chenle flushes, pushing himself up slightly to face the other. “Can-. Can I have a kiss?”

Mark chuckles, moving his hands from Chenle‘s waist to his face and gently presses a kiss to his cheek.

Chenle lets out a squeak and pouts. “A real one!”

“You have morning breath though.” Mark says. Chenle gives him his signature puppy eyes and Mark feels himself become weak. He rolls his eyes in exasperation. “So needy huh?”

He pulls the younger back down and plants his lips firmly on the other’s. Chenle immediately relaxes, melting into the other's hold. It was really only a long peck, Mark not fully awake and Chenle‘s lack of experience, but sweet nonetheless.

Chenle pulls away only to press a small kiss to the side of Mark’s jaw, then cuddles himself back into the other.

Mark lets out a small hum of satisfaction.

"Where's Injun? He's usually awake by now."

“I’m right here.”

Mark’s eyes shoot up to the door, catching on the figure leaning against the frame. Renjun’s dirty blonde hair is a mess; the back sticking up in several directions and bangs covering his eyes. He has one of Mark’s oversized hoodies on and it completely swamps his tiny frame.

Mark can’t stop himself from cooing. He’s kind of overwhelmed by how soft his boyfriend looks in that moment. “Hey cutie.”

“Hey yourself,” Renjun responds with a wink. He shuffles over to the side of the bed and runs his fingers through Chenle’s hair.

“How’s our baby doing huh?” He asks, a teasing lilt in his voice. Chenle flushes once again, his nose scrunching up similarly to Jisung’s. Mark breathes out a laugh.

“He woke me up because he wanted cuddles and kisses,” he reveals, laughing even more at the betrayed look that crosses the younger’s face.

Chenle whines. “I need my daily dose of love and affection.”

“And,” Renjun purrs, “you will get it. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

He crawls over the other two and squishes himself between the wall and them, pressing a gentle kiss to the tops of their heads in the process. Chenle immediately reaches out and pulls him closer. They become a conjoined mass, bodies pressed so close together it’s impossible to tell where one ends and another begins. It’s endearing, really, to see the both of them nestled into each other and himself; Chenle’s arms are wrapped tightly around the three of them and Renjun’s hand is clasped in Mark’s.

Moments like this remind Mark how hopelessly in love he is with them.

He thinks back to the day he confessed, several months prior. As the ever so helpful friend that he is, Jaemin spent a half hour beforehand, encouraging and reassuring Mark, giving him the confidence to say what needed to be said. They responded warmly, with big smiles and rosy cheeks and feathered kisses. Their relationship has certainly had its ups and downs since then, however, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

It’s rather cliche but Mark thinks he’s never felt this way about anyone before. He wants to tell them, badly so, the three words dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he holds himself back.

_Soon_ , he promises. _Soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely self indulgent as i am an avid fan of fluff AND extremely underrated parings.
> 
> anyhoo ,  
> thank you so much for reading! i really appreciate it uwu


End file.
